


Thirst

by HomicidalGage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance, Vampires, Voltron, drunk keith, klance, transgender keith, vampire, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, voltron vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalGage/pseuds/HomicidalGage
Summary: Keith meets a mysterious boy at a party, and is pulled into a world of darkness, and threats to his own life.





	1. Out of Your Shell

“It’s just not my thing.” I go to pull off the jacket my brother had just forced me to put on.  
“A-A-Ah. You are going to have fun. You’re just........not going to get wasted, or have a one night stand. That is not the point of this. He slaps my hands away. “You’re going to go dance, and make friends.” I go to say something, but he beats me to it.”  
“Do not say making friends isn’t your thing, mister. This is why you spend all your time at home listening to depressing music. Now, Allura is going to be watching you to make sure you don’t leave, and you don’t get roofied.” He goes to straighten my jacket collar, and I grab his wrists.  
“Why aren’t you and you’re dorky boyfriend going? It would help with me being there.” He raises an eyebrow.  
“And have you cling to me the entire night? It would be besides the point. Matt wants to have movie night, anyway.” A thought crosses my mind, and I must have let my disgust show. “The face.”  
“Hm?”  
“What’s with the expression on your face?” The doorbell rings right on time, and I slide my hand behind me, grabbing the doorknob.  
“All I ask, Shiro, is you don’t do it on the couch. I sit there too.” I slip out the door as fast as I can, nearly slamming into Allura.  
“Keith!” he yells through the door. I turn around, and frantically prod her forward.  
“Go, go, go, go, go!” We both rush to her car, and she gives me an odd look as she begins to drive.  
“What did you do to your poor brother this time?”   
“You’ve seen me, what? Twice. What do you mean this time?”  
“I hear horror stories.” I fold my arms not excited for the night ahead. Drinking in the corner of a room of writhing bodies is never a fun idea, especially having a girl around that knows so much about you, but I little about her.  
“What stories?”  
“Raspberry filled, powdered donuts comes to mind.” I jolt up, knowing exactly what she’s talking about.  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No!” She holds up her phone, it dangling from her thumb and index finger, while keeping her other hand firmly on the wheel.  
“I have pictures of our little raspberry vampire.” I lunge for her phone, and she lifts her arm out of my reach, the car swerving slightly. “You wouldn’t want us to crash, now would you?” She giggles.  
I decide to refuse to give her the satisfaction of conversation, and stay silent for the rest of the ride. She pokes, prods, and whines, but I don’t give in. The car eventually slows to a stop in the parking lot of a very brightly lit house. My head is already reeling, hearing the pulse of the music from the inside.   
“Can you do something for your brother?” I lowly tilt my head towards her.  
“Yes?”  
“Make a friend.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s worried about you.” I roll my eyes, and drum my fingers on my leg.  
“Why? It doesn’t make sense. We aren’t even blood related.” A moment of silence.  
“Do you worry about him?”  
“That’s different, he’s all I’ve ever had.” She sighs.  
“You’re still brothers. It’s in his instincts to protect you, especially all you’ve ever been through. Now, get out.” She pulls her keys out of the ignition, and slides out of the car. Her door slams shut, and I take a deep breath.   
"Come on Keith. It's just one night." I glance towards the door, and slowly opens it. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to even be here?”  
“Yeah. My friend actually invited me. She’s close with the kid throwing it, and he doesn’t care.”  
“You don’t know the person throwing this party?” I arch an eyebrow.  
“It’s fine. He’s never had an incident, and I promise you won’t be his first.”  
“Wonderful,” I mumble, shutting the car door. She leads me inside, and already uncomfortable. A bubbly blonde bounces up to her, four different sections of hair, tied, springing around her.  
“Nyma!” Allura yells, hugging her.   
“I’m so glad you made it.” She begins to tug her away, and Allura goes willingly. I try to stop her and explain Shiro wants her to watch me, but she points out that doesn’t require me to cling to her.  
“Go make friends. Parties are good for that.” I end up finding a corner to sit in, plastic cup in hand. People dance against each other, yell, laugh, and sing. I stand alone, and it stays like this for a while. Nothing happens till I pull myself away from the wall, deciding to walk home.  
“I don’t think anyone has looked so lonely and bored at one of my parties.” I jump, and look to my right. A guy stands there, a small smile on his lips. “You must be Keith.”  
“How do y-”  
“I got a chance to meet your lovely friend, Allura. She told me I have a loner at my party that likes to make friends with the walls, and,” he puts a hand on top of my drink, “has a bad habit of losing himself.” I feel my brows drop, and a snarl plays on my lips.  
“Who do you think you are?” He tears my drink out of my hand and sets it on a nearby table.  
“I used to be you. Probably still a little bit of you still.” He smiles big, and holds his hand out. “I’m Lance.” I slide my hands in my pockets and look him over. Brown thoughtful eyes. Short hair to match. Carmel colored skin. I shudder remembering his hands being soft, and warm to the touch.   
“Thanks for the company, but I don’t need it.” I go to grab my drink, and his fingers wrap around my wrist.  
“Come dance with me.”  
“I don’t even know you.”  
“That’s the point of you coming to dance with me, to get to know me.” I look around and notice some very deadly looks from some girls nearby.   
“I don’t think,” I’m already being tugged to the center of the room, Lance ignoring my arguments. “This isn’t a good idea. I don’t know how to dance.”  
“Of course you don’t. You’re an emo.”  
“Hey! I a-”  
“Shut up, and pay attention to the beat. My favorite thing to do is roll my hips, and body to the music..but you’re an emo with no rhythm. It might be too advanced. I’m Latino. It’s in my blood.” He winks, taking small steps to the music.  
“You don’t seem to be much of a dancer.” He chuckles in response.   
"Trying not to overwhelm you." He gives me a thoughtful look that makes me want to resume my quest to go home. "Tell me about yourself, Keith." I feel like I shouldn't respond, but it just tumbles out.  
"I'm adopted. My only friend is my brother, but he doesn't have any time for me cause of his boyfriend, Matt. Matt wants me to be friends with his younger sibling, Pidge, but friends aren't my thing. Parties are also not my thing, just like dancing." He nods.  
"Hmm, abandonment issues maybe? I can work with it."  
"I don't have,"  
"Ssh. What are things you do in your free time?" I roll my eyes.  
"I write poetry, and listen to music." He laughs once more.  
"A dark poet. Very fitting."  
"Fine, what does Mr. Party Boy like to do besides partying?"  
"Hmm I play videogames. I'm quite the comedian if I do say so myself. Dancing is awfully fun. Love to sing, but can’t carry a tune to save my life.”  
“Okay, get it. You actually have a life. Why are you bothering me?”  
“You deserve to have a life too.” I don’t know how to respond, and it frustrates me beyond belief. He starts to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“I just find it amusing.”  
“What?” He gives me a warm smile.  
“You’re movement is just enough for it to be considered dancing.” I don’t handle it well. Heat rises to my cheeks, and I break away from him. I follow my instincts, I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to calm down. I don’t want to make friends. I don’t need them, and they never stick around. Okay, now it’s time to leave, and this time Party Boy isn’t going to stop me. I take a deep breath, and push open the door. I keep my head low, pushing through people, attempting to leave when a hand wraps around my wrist.  
“Look, I just want to go home.” I turn to meet an unfamiliar gaze. Light brown eyes sparkle at me as the person smiles mischievously.  
“Awe, our little wall flower is leaving so soon? I thought I could crack that shell that Lance failed to. Why don’t you stay a little longer?” A bad feeling settles in my stomach. I twist my arm, slicing it in front of me to force his hand off.  
“I have to go.”  
“Come on. Dance with me.”  
“I’m sorry. My brother is expecting me.” I quickly back up, and run for the door.  
Walking alone at night, with a temper and a couple of drinks in me isn’t the best decision to begin with. I can’t think straight, and that last person set me on edge. I just want to get home, but in all honesty I’m guessing the direction in which I have to go. I think I hear footsteps behind me, and jerk so I’m walking backwards.  
“Who’s there?” No answer. I take a deep breath and shake it off. Nerves and alcohol .It’s just nerves and alcohol. I spin back around only to run into stranger from the party My breath hitches, and I stumble backwards. “Woah, couldn’t even wait till I walked a little longer to freak me out? What do you want?” He stays silent, and begins to walk around me, eyes travelling my body. It gives me an almost violated feeling. He runs his tongue along his lips, and the feeling gets worse. He’s got a look in his eyes, like a predator picking it’s prize hunt.   
“You have such nice hair. I never thought that hairstyle could ever look good on any one. A little skinny, but healthy enough.” I look for a gap in his circling, and go for it. He’s too fast, and seems to be there every time. “Leaving so soon?” He begins to walk forward, and I attempt to move backwards.  
“Look, I don’t want trouble.”  
“I do.” He begins to walk faster, and I panic. I end up tripping and slamming the back of my head into the concrete. I move my hand to wear I hit, and curl up in a ball, groaning in pain. I try to think past the pounding ache in my head, and look around to see exactly what danger I’m in. A figure stands above me, back turned towards me, in a defensive stance.  
“Back off, Lotor.” It’s Lance.   
“I don’t see you claiming him, Lance.”  
“You can’t just claim someone.” My head reels and I hear the sounds of fighting. Lance crashes to the ground next to me but he’s different. His hair has turned white, his skin is grey, and the snarl on his lips reveals a set of fangs. I panic to try to stay conscious, but blackness soon takes over.


	2. Pick Your Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol update.  
> Lance is always made out to be the drunk in fanfics, so I wanted to give Keith a turn.

“Keith! Keith, buddy, you awake?” As I open my eyes everything is hazy. All sound is muted. My head hurts, and the lights are so bright. A figure slowly comes into focus. Matt Holt stands above me, a relieved look on his face. “Oh thank God. I’ll go get Shiro.” He disappears from my field of vision, and I hear footsteps rapidly retreating. I’m confused, disoriented, and have no explanation. I go to lift my arms, but something heavy is weighing down on my right. I sit up slightly and look towards my side. The boy from last night is sitting next to whatever I’m laying on, asleep on my arm. One of his arms is outstretched, laying across my chest. He looks so peaceful, but the version of him from before flashes through my head. I become nervous, but I hear my name yelled from outside the room. Shiro comes running in, and Lance wakes up, sitting up quickly. Shiro laughs and runs his hands through his hair.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
“What happened?” I sit up all the way, putting a hand to my head as it aches.  
“You were...pretty drunk. I think you fell and hit your head.I found you outside, but I couldn’t get you to respond.” Lance looks at me concerned, but something doesn’t add up. “I’m so sorry. I should never have let you leave.”  
“Am I....in the hospital?”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do.” I look at Lance, that image flashing through my mind again.  
“I don’t...none of that sounds,”  
“Keith! I see we meet again.” A doctor strides in and sits down on a stool by a computer.  
“Hi, Dr. Hatch.” Shiro nods towards the doctor and gets a nod in return.  
“Shiro.” Lance looks at Shiro questioningly.  
“Again?” Shiro sighs and shakes his head.  
“Bud, what’d we say about that alcohol?”  
“It wasn’t the,”  
“I know bud, it never is. It’s the choice you made, right?” I feel weird as everyone looks towards me.  
“It’s not like I got alcohol poisoning this time!” Alarm going through Lance’s eyes.  
“Alcohol poisoning?!” He puts his head in his hands. “God, you shouldn’t have been drinking in the first place. Why didn’t Allura tell me?” Dr. Hatch stands up, and motions for Shiro to follow him. Shiro stands up, and so does Matt. They all walk out into the hallway leaving me with Lance. I look towards him, confused.  
“None of what you’ve said sounds right.” I rub my head. “I can’t...remember though.” He’s shooting me daggers with his eyes.  
“Alcohol poisoning.” I groan.  
“Yes, alcohol poisoning. It happened. It’s in the past. It doesn’t matter. Why doesn’t anything you say sound right?” He takes a deep breath, and stand up.  
“I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sorry you got hurt, none of that was supposed to happen.” He heads towards the door.  
“Wait, Lance. Lance! What happened? What do you mean none of it was supposed to happen?” I get a gross feeling in my throat and my whole body jerks. I suddenly feel bad for the janitors here.


	3. Confusion

“Uh-uh-uh. You need to take that Tylenol. It’ll help the pain in your head. Remember, can’t make it to the bathroom, bucket is on the floor.”  
“I know.” Shiro leans against the doorway and frowns.  
“You have the worst luck. Concussed at a party. What a way to end the night. Oh um, the guy from the party...Lance Mclain..I think, is stopping by. He wanted to formally apologize for everything that happened.” I sit up quickly.  
“Lance? No, I don’t want him over.”  
“Did he do something to you?”  
“No, I just...I get a bad feeling off him.”  
“Well too bad, don’t waste the chance on a possible friend. He’s a good kid.”  
“But,”  
“Oh my god Keith. He feels guilty, take advantage of this.” He disappears from the doorway, and I’m left to stare at the ceiling. There’s really nothing to do. I could get up and go for a run, but I doubt I’d keep down lunch, and it could make my concussion worse. I could count the marks in the ceiling, but I’ve done that about 50 million times. I’d get my poetry journal, but I don’t feel like getting up. My head hurts, I feel dizzy, and it’s just not worth it. I don’t even know when I fell asleep, but I wake up to Lance sitting in the corner on a Nintendo DS.  
“You’re here.” He looks up and smiles.  
“Hey, how you doing?”  
“I have a concussion.”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Can’t I check up on you? It was my party.” I look at him for a second, and my eyes fall on the choker around his neck. It has a large red jewel on it, and gives me a weird feeling.  
“I don’t think what you said happened is what actually happened.”  
“Keith, you hit your head pretty hard.”  
“I wasn’t alone when I got hurt. You were there.”  
“I didn’t find you until you were already unconscious.” He closes his DS and slides it into a backpack sitting next to him. He stands up and walks to the edge of my bed. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Keith. I wish I had been there to stop it.” I look to the side, trying to remember.  
“But you did, you just-” He leans over the edge of the bed, getting close. I swear his eyes are burning, and I can’t look away.  
“Keith, you’re imagining things.”  
“But I’m..I’m not, I” I don’t realize my hand is reaching up. My instincts are taking over.  
“No, nothing weird happened.” My fingers wrap around the jewel on the choker. I don’t know why I’m doing this, but my instincts keep urging me forward. I yank down, and the choker breaks off his neck. His eyes widen, and his hand flies to his neck. “Shit.” I’m shocked as I watch his skin begin to turn grey, and his hair white. His canines elongate, and his eyes turn red. To top it all off his nails seem to get sharper, and his ears become pointed.  
“Oh my god.” I begin to scramble to the opposite side of the bed. “Oh god!”  
“Keith, Keith calm down! Please.” I slip, tumbling backward off the bed. I land, saving my head from another knock, but end up being tangled in my sheets. I struggle to get out and stand up.  
“Stay away from me. I swear to God I will throw a cross at you.” He looks at me a bit weird, then bursts out laughing.  
“Didn’t take you as a god fearing person, Keith. Is it just an image thing? Don’t emo’s wear crosses just for aesthetics?” He looks me over and tries to muffle his laughter. “Black shorts, with a pink bunny at the bottom? May I just,” he begins to laugh more, “ask why?” I don’t know how to react. This demonic creation is sitting here laughing at me for....for what exactly? I can’t tell if it’s what I’m wearing or if it’s about the crosses. I look at the amulet in my hand and look back at him. I go to run, but a dizzy feeling hits. I gag, and suddenly he’s at my side. It all goes too fast. I’m soon in the bathroom puking my guts up, a vampire by my side. What the hell is going on???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture that actually inspired this is: https://goo.gl/images/hJCMLT


	4. question for my readers

do you guys actually want me to continue this???

**Author's Note:**

> any moves used like when Keith gets Lotor's hand off his wrist are actual fighting moves I've learned in martial arts


End file.
